Beso de Amor Verdadero
by Somnium Adveho Verus
Summary: -¿Crees que pueda recuperarla?- -Sólo debes demostrarle cómo te sientes realmente, y ya que eres un asco con las palabras ...actúa, demuéstraselo con pequeñas acciones - ...Porque algo tan pequeño como un beso puede marcar el inicio de una historia. Ichihime Historia Corta
1. Chapter 1

Beso de amor verdadero

Habían pasado 6 años desde que la Sociedad de almas se levantó victoriosa frente a la batalla contra los Quincys, aunque no todo fue júbilo pues las pérdidas fueron muchas y la destrucción se llevó consigo casi todos los edificios del sereite.

Hoy el capitán del 8vo escuadrón Ichigo Kurosaki viajaría al mundo real acompañado de Rukia, Renji, Matsumoto y Toshiro pues habían sido invitados al mundo real donde se celebraría la graduación de la Universidad de sus amigos y ellos deseaban que el grupo de la sociedad de almas los acompañara en ese día especial.

-Estás listo ya estamos por salir- dijo Rukia a la vez que se asomaba en la oficina de su mejor amigo.

-Si estoy terminando de dejarle unas instrucciones de último momento a Hiyori y me encontraré con todos en el Senkaimon - le respondió sin levantar la mirada.

-Ichigo- lo llamo la teniente del 13 escuadrón pero su amigo pareció no escucharla -Ichigo -lo volvió a intentar, mientras entraba a la oficina y se acercaba a su amigo que estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos -ICHIGO - le gritó parada junto a su oído.

-¿!Qué demonios te pasa Rukia¡?- pregunto molesto por la interrupción.

-Se puede saber qué te pasa, has estado desde hace semanas distraído y distante- le pregunto su amiga con preocupación.

\- Que no ves que ahorita estoy ocupado terminado esto. Estoy bien, ya te dije que me encontraría en un rato con los demás- le respondió y siguió como si nada.

-Ichigo sé que algo no anda bien, si no vas a confiar en mí en quien lo harás- el ex shinigami sustituto lo merito por un momento, no era fácil para el abrirse y expresar sus sentimientos pero sabía que necesitaba sacar todo lo que tenía adentro.

-No sé si deba ir con ustedes- le dijo a la vez que agachaba la cabeza con vergüenza.

-Ichigo son tus mejores amigos, todos desean verte, todos te extrañan no puedes permitir que la distancia arruine su amistad, sé que tienes mucho tiempo sin verlos, pero si te invitaron es porque desean compartir ese momento contigo; ambos lados han estado ocupados pero eso no quiere decir que han dejado de ser importantes los unos con los otros, siempre contarás con ellos- lo intento animar Rukia, ya que sabia que para su amigo el tener que quedarse en la sociedad de almas y estar lejos de sus amigos había sido duro.

-Rukia no es sólo eso, es algo mucho más complicado- le intento decir.

-Pues entonces supéralo, ponte los pantalones y muévete que nos están esperando, no debe ser algo tan grave así que vamos, deja de ser un bebé llorón y ...- se harto Rukia ya que al parecer el chico de cabellos naranja no quería dar su brazo a torser.

-Orihime me declaro sus sentimientos y yo lo dije que no podía corresponderle -la interrumpió, Rukia se quedó sin habla, eso era algo que ella jamás se habría imaginado.

-Cuando...como...porque- la teniente del décimo tercer escuadrón no podía articular ninguna frase, ella al igual que todos cercanos a la pelinaranja sabían que destilaba amor hacia su amigo, pero jamás pensó que se hubiera armado de valor para confesarse, y mucho menos imagino que Ichigo la rechazaría…

-Fue después de regresar del Palacio del rey espíritu, mientras ella me curaba...

**Flashback**

Su cuerpo y mente estaban agotados, la batalla había sido larga pero gracias al trabajo de todos la sociedad de almas se levantó victoriosa. Sabía que las bajas de soldados fueron muchas, pero agradecía aunque sonará mal que ninguno de sus amigos hubiera resultado herido de gravedad o peor…

Ahora el héroe de la sociedad de almas se encontraba descansando, sus heridas no eran muy graves por lo que Orihime le pidió que esperara un momento ya que la habían llamado para atender con urgencia a la capitana Unohana, Kenpachi y Ukitake que se encontraban más graves.

Chad e Ishida habían sido atendidos rápido y ahorita es encontraban todos ayudando a buscar heridos y traerlos al campamento donde el 4to escuadrón estaba trabajando, Rukia y Renji junto los capitanes que estuvieran en mejores condiciones también están en el equipo de rescate, su papa y el padre de Uryu tambien se encontraban atendiendo a heridos, incluso los fullbirings estaban ayudando al igual que Nell y Grimmjow. Todas trabajando juntos por increíble que pareciera.

Era increíble que después de tantos días de tensión, incertidumbre y dolor se empezará a respirar un poco de paz y tranquilidad.

-Ichigo -me llamo Orihime desde el otro lado de la tienda donde me encontraba.  
-Estoy despierto Orihime, pasa- me limito a responderle.

-Perdón por la tardanza- se disculpó su amiga mientras se disponía sentarse a su lado y poner su poder a trabajar.

-No tienes que preocuparte, espero que no te hayas excedido y apresurado solo para venir aquí- la regañe.

-No, no tranquilo, el capitán Ukitaje y la capitana Unohana si se encontraban bastante graves con un pulso muy débil y ya habían tenido varios paros cardiacos de los que lograron sacarlos, los logre estabilizar totalmente y solo queda a esperar y rogar que despierten- me dijo, se podía apreciar a simple vista que todo lo que estaba pasando le afectaba bastante y se sentía mal por la condición de todos.

El capitán Zaraki no estaba tan grave pero aun así necesitaba atención inmediata para que su condición no empeorará, incluso apenas despertó me pidió que ayudara a la pequeña Yachiru, que se encontraba a su lado… incluso fue muy amable para pedirlo, estaba muy preocupado por ella- me siguió hablando mientras trabajaba.

-Debes descansar Orihime- la regañe

-Y lo haré pero aún queda mucho trabajo por hacer cada vez traen más y más heridos y es lo poco que puedo hacer para ayudar- sabía que ella sentía que nunca podía ayudar ya que no podía entrar en batalla.

-¿Lo poco que puedes hacer?, ¡Orihime! Te recuerdo que también estuviste en la batalla, repeliendo los ataques de Juha y tratando mis heridas varias veces, también te hirieron y a ti también te tuvieron que atender- le recordé además que quería que entendiera que su ayuda era la más importante.

-Lo se Ichigo, por eso ayudo de esta forma, pero en este momento necesitan mi ayuda, con la capitana Unohana en mal estado no tienen a nadie que atienda a los heridos que están más delicados, no te preocupes por mí- me dijo.

-No preocuparme por ti, por Dios Orihime, no sabes de cuanto me arrepiento haberte dicho que me acompañaras a enfrentarme a Juha- le dije, el momento que el la lastimo sentí que el mundo se me vino abajo, me sentía muy culpable de que otra vez le hicieran daño por mi culpa.

-Yo quería luchar a tu lado y ayudarte, no podía dejarte ir solo- ella bajo la mirada y siguió concentrada en su trabajo de curarme.

-Estoy acostumbrado a lidiar con estos problemas Orihime- ella se me quedó mirando por un momento, parecía debatir algo en su interior.

-Lo sé, es sólo que no soportaría perderte Ichigo, eres muy especial para mí…-

-Y tú para mí por eso somos amigos...- le repondi

-No me refiero a que solo eres especial por ser mi amigo... cuando fui a hueco mundo, me dieron la oportunidad de solo despedirme de una persona y te elegí a ti, fui para protegerte porque no soporto ver cómo te lastiman, y cuando me estaba despidiendo te dije que no importaba cuántas vidas tuviera yo siempre me enamoraría de la misma persona, por eso para mí ser capaz de luchar a tu lado y cuidarte es tan importante, hacerme fuerte para que tu estés bien, no volver a permitir volver a estar como cuando peleaste con Grimmjow y Ulquiorra- Yo me quedé sin habla, en verdad no sabía que decir, siempre había notado que el trato que tenía conmigo era diferente al que tenía con el resto de nuestros amigos, pero jamás imagine que fuera porque tenía sentimientos hacia mi.  
-Orihime...-cuando la llame ella levantó su mirada, y por un momento sus ojos estaban cargados con esperanza, pero cuando clavó su mirada en la mía poco a poco sus ojos fueron perdiendo ese brillo, no quería lastimarla, pero nos lastimaría a los dos si le mentía acerca de mis sentimientos- yo en verdad lo siento, pero no te puedo corresponder, yo no...- no sabía que decir, que responderle…

-No tienes que decir nada Ichigo, yo lo entiendo, creo que era algo que necesitaba sacar de mi interior, después de esta gran guerra y de pensar que tal vez nunca te podría decir lo que siento fue lo que me motivo a confesarme, pero creo que es mejor saber que quedarte con la duda -en todo el momento que estuvo hablando jamás me dirigió la mirada - Ya estás como nuevo, descansa un poco igual debes estar súper agotado.

-Tu no te excedas tanto - le dije rápido ya que salió casi corriendo.

**Fin del flashback**

Después de ese día todo fue una locura, ella se la pasaba atendiendo heridos, yo estaba ayudando con el rescate, en los momentos que nos cruzábamos ella se daba rápidamente la vuelta, después con el hecho de que no podía volver al mundo real por el incremento de mis poderes, solo los despedí y desde ese día no había vuelto a tener comunicación con ella.

-Pero tú has ido a visitar Karakura- me dijo Rukia confundida.

-Nunca me la crucé en esos viajes- debía admitir que los primeros viajes, aunque sabía que ella me evitaba yo no hacía nada para buscarla, pero con el paso de los años me empezaba a hacer falta su presencia.

-Por eso ella ha rechazado mis invitaciones y las de Matsumoto de venir a visitarnos- no podía mirar a rukia a la cara, me sentía apenado, sentía que había dividido todo el grupo - Cuando descubriste que si correspondía a sus sentimientos- me quedé sin palabras no sabía cómo ella me había descubierto.

-Hace dos años, cuando en una visita para Navidad, la vi de lejos, estaba hablando alegremente con un joven como de nuestra edad- ese día casi había perdido el control sobre mi hollow por el ataque de celos y los instintos asesinos que sentía hacia la persona a la que ella le estaba dedicando una de esas características sonrisas que ella tiene y que hacen brillar al mundo- Creo que siempre tuve sentimientos hacia ella, por eso sentía la necesidad de saber que siempre estuviera bien, cuando nos alejamos sentí un gran vacío en mi interior pero pensé que era que sólo me sentía mal por hacerle daño…pero con el paso de los años no hay día que no me arrepienta de lo que le dije-

-Y si le dices cómo te sientes- me sugirió.

-No tengo cara para decirle eso luego de haberle roto el corazón- muchas veces habia considerado ir y declararme, pero no sería justo para ella luego de lo que hice, y que seguro ella había seguido adelante.

-Si te ama te perdonará, es Orihime Ichigo, lleva años enamorada de ti, ella te entenderá- me intento consolar Rukia.

-Años...acaso ¿tú lo sabías?- no quería ni imaginar cuantos de nuestros amigos lo sabían.

-Todos lo sabíamos Ichigo, lo que no sabía es que se había armado de valor para confesarse, una vez incluso me confesó que creía que entre tú y yo había algo más que amistad – me dijo Rukia con un deje de molestia.

-Nunca vi ninguna señal- le dije con sinceridad.

-Porque eres un cabeza dura y despistado, mira ya es hora de irnos, cuando estemos allá intenta acercarte a ella, disculparte y decirle cómo te sientes, pero ahorita no tenemos tiempo para esto, si me lo hubieras dicho antes…- Rukia me jalo de la manga para que comenzara a caminar - Pero ahorita no tenemos tiempo de planear como te vas a acercar a ella, y mira el lado positivo ella fue la que envió las invitaciones así que también te quiere ahí con ella - Rukia iba hablando a mil por hora mientras me mientras ambos nos dirigíamos al Senkaimon.

-Pensamos que ya no vendrían- se quejó Matsumoto cuando nos detuvimos a su lado.

-Tampoco es como si tuvieras horas esperándonos- le conteste fastidiado.

-Ahorita cada minuto es importante, esta vez vamos a Tokio, la ciudad es más grande y debemos llegar al hotel para alistarnos, luego ir y temprano para conseguir puestos, ver el acto de graduación, las fotos…-Matsumoto seguía y seguía quejándose.

-Estas exagerando Rangiku...-le dijo Renji mientras rodaba los ojos- Isshin y el papa de Ishida nos están esperando para acompañarnos, además que ya los puestos están reservados. Estaremos en un buen lugar para el acto – explico para callar a Matsumoto.

-Más te vale que no tengamos que esperar por ti- lo amenazo.

\- ¿Cómo sabes que nos veremos con mi papa? ¿Porque el también ira? – pregunte extrañado.

-Junto a la invitación estaba el pase para el evento y una carta donde tu papa nos explica todo el cronograma, acaso no lo viste – me regaño la teniente rubia.

-Ichigo no pierde la cabeza solo porqué la tiene unida al cuerpo, siempre tan despistado -hablo Rukia para burlarse de mí.

-Dejen de pelear y gritar -hablo el capitán Hitsugaya-Ya vámonos que si no se nos hará más tarde -

-Todos tomamos nuestras pertenencias y nos dirigimos a pasar por el Senkaimon, Matsumoto cargaba con dos maletas e iba hablando con Rukia de las opciones de vestido que tenía, Rukia también tenía una malta gigante , no entendía por qué las mujeres siempre exageraban con el equipaje.

-Se puede saber porque tú y Rukia tardaron tanto-me pregunto Renji caminando a mi lado.

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia- le respondí con sorna

-Claro que es de mi incumbencia si se trata de mi prometida- Rukia y Renji se comprometieron hace un año y la boda se llevaría a cabo en unos meses.

-Deja los celos mandril, es algo personal – me queje de lo curiosamente molesto que era.

-Era acerca de Orihime- murmuro, al voltear a verlo pude ver compasión en sus ojos.

\- ¡Que! ¿cómo te ente...acaso estabas Espiando?- lo acuse molesto, lo que menos quería era que Renji también supiera de mis problemas.

-No hay que ser un genio para ver cómo ha cambiado tu relación con ella desde hace años, ya no la mencionas ella nunca más volvió, y para estar enamorada de ti eso es algo que me sorprendió mucho, cuando tu papa o tus hermanas venían de visita siempre les preguntabas por ella o siempre tienes ese brillo en los ojos cuando simplemente escuchabas la mención de su nombre – me dijo como si fuera conocedor de todos los secretos el mundo.

-Debería asustarme de que estés siempre tan pendiente de mi – dije con un deje de humor ya que no tenía sentido negar la realidad.

-No seas idiota Ichigo...es solo que se cómo te sientes, cuando te alejas de esa persona importante, cuando la mínima mención de su nombre es algo que te alegra... de un idiota enamorado a otro, no la hagas esperar mucho tiempo- me aconsejo.

-¿Crees que pueda recuperarla?- no me gustaba tener esta clase de conversaciones, al menos con Rukia no era tan incómodo...pero ya que Renji estuvo en mí mismo lugar...

-Sólo debes demostrarle cómo te sientes realmente, y ya que eres un asco con las palabras ...actúa, demuéstraselo con pequeñas acciones -

-Ya estamos llegando- nos avisó el capitán

Ante nosotros se abrió un parque, era medio día por lo que se podía escuchar el ajetreo de Tokio, con la marea de gente moviéndose para ir y venir del trabajo.

A pesar de estar pendiente de mi entorno, mis sentidos estaban alertas y gracias a eso pude esquivar el golpe que mi padre estaba intentado darme.

-Me alegro que no hayas perdido la costumbre hijo- me dijo desde el piso.

-Te estas volviendo viejo, en algún momento deberías madurar- ambos nos vimos desafiantemente y luego él se levantó sonriendo para abrazarme y darme una palmada en la espalda.

-Qué bueno verte hijo – aunque no lo demostrara mucho extrañaba a mi padre, pero solo cuando actuaba como un padre maduro y responsable.

-Gran momento y todo pero debemos irnos no – hablo Rangiku a mis espaldas.

-Ran-chan no seas aguafiestas aún es temprano – lloro mi padre, mientras volteaba a ver a su ex teniente

-Estoy de acuerdo con la teniente Matsumoto, Kurosaki debemos irnos, nos esperan para comer – hablo el papa de Ishida, siempre me sorprendió que él y mi padre fueran "amigos", pero creo que la sorpresa mayor era verlo aquí conviviendo con otros, si Uryu era un ermitaño este hombre lo era más.

-Ryuken que aburrido eres –siguió mi padre con sus lágrimas falsas.

Pensé que no veríamos a los demás hasta después del acto –comento Rukia pensativa, no había considerado eso, necesitaba tiempo para pensar y saber que decirle a Orihime.

-Y así es, ellos están en un almuerzo de despedida con sus amigos de la Universidad, a nosotros nos esperan son las gemelas Kurosaki- le respondio Ryuken con su típico tono indiferente.

-Bueno vamos en camino entonces, los gigais para ustedes están detrás de esos arbustos – me señalo mi padre. Ellos nos esperaron mientras nosotros nos dirigimos al lugar señalado

-Ugh tenía tanto tiempo sin usar uno que había olvidado lo incomodo que son- se quejó Renji mientras nos dirigíamos devuelta con nuestros guias.

-Deja de quejarte por todo Renji –le regaño Rukia, era muy común verlos peleando, pero creo que eso era lo que hacía que su relación fuera tan solida, mientras ellos seguían los demás caminábamos en silencio

-Ishida san me enteré que Uryu será el que de el discurso, fue el mejor promedio en la Facultad de medicina¿ No? Debe ser un gran orgullo- dijo Toshiro intentando hacer conversación.

-Si así es, la verdad es que no lo hizo tan mal –respondió indiferente, aunque en el fondo se podía ver un deje de orgullo en su voz.

-Que apático eres Ryuken, yo estoy tan orgulloso por mi pequeña Orihime, ella fue la segunda mejor saben -dijo mi padre con orgullo.

-Sii, eso me contó, estaba tan feliz cuando se enteró, creo que hasta lloro en el teléfono –se unió Matsumoto a la conversación, yo la verdad no sabia nada de esto.

-Así es Ran-chan a mí también me llamo llorando, para agradecerme todo el apoyo, estoy tan orgulloso de ella, pudo balancear bien su tiempo entre la beca, trabajo y estudio, fue muy poco lo que me permitió ayudarla- sabía que mi padre al inicio de la entrada a la universidad de Orihime le había ofrecido pagarle todo, pero ella siendo la testaruda que era se había negado, al final Orihime termino formando parte de mi familia, como si el destino quisiera que fuera de una u otra forma y yo de ciego lo había arruinado.- de haberme dejado ayudarla seguro hubiera ido la mejor- dijo mi padre con sorna viendo a Ryuken, este solo se limitó a fulminarlo con la mirada.

-Chad también estará aquí ¿no?- pregunte.

-Si, aprovechó que no tiene ninguna competencia pronto para pausar unos días su entrenamiento, aunque a él no podremos verlo hasta más tarde- me contesto mi padre.

-Será bueno verlos a todos -dije para mí mismo.

-Mmm si claro- dijo mi papá en un tono extraño lo que me hizo levantar la mirada justo para ver que en ese momento le dedicaba una mirada sospechosa a Rangiku. No sé porque pero de repente me entró un mal presentimiento, mi cuerpo se tensó justo como ocurre cuando siento que viene alguna pelea, algo ocurría y no sé porque sentía que eso tenía que ver conmigo.

-¿Tatsuki, Keigo y Mizuiro tambien estarán?- intervino Rukia, sin notar la tensión que nos cubría.

-La ceremonia de Tatsuki y Mizuiro es antes que la de Uryu y Orihime, Keigo nos acompañara ya que tuvo problemas con una materia por lo que su acto de grado no será hasta dentro de unos meses- le explico mi padre.

-Oh, tengo entendido que Yoruichi y Urahara también vinieron- esta vez hablo Renji.

-Si, Orihime tuvo la idea de que toda su familia estuviera con ella- la conversación siguió su rumbo y yo deje de prestarle atención.

Pasados unos minutos caminando en las ajetreadas calles de Tokio por fin llegamos al hotel donde nos hospedaríamos .

-Nosotros los esperamos aquí, mientras ustedes dejan sus cosas en la habitación - nos dieron las llaves de nuestras respectivas habitaciones y subimos mientras mi padre y Ryuken nos esperaban abajo .Por desgracia del mundo las habitaciones eran dobles por lo que a mi me tocaría compartirla con mi padre; una vez listo todos bajamos al lobby, donde ya se encontraban mis hermanas

-¡Oni-chan Ichi-ni! -fueron los gritos que escuche antes de tener a las gemelas saltándome encima.

-Yuzu, Karin- las abrace a ambas fuerte, a pesar de haberlas visto hace poco los encuentros siempre eran así; gracias a la generosidad de Kyoraku y por ser el héroe de la sociedad de almas se me permitía viajar al mundo real para visitar a mi familia y así no perderme mucho de su vida- Siento que han crecido mucho desde la última vez que las vi-

-Pues tú sigues teniendo la misma cara de delincuente que siempre- se burló Karin.

-Gracias Karin- le dije a la vez que la empujaba fuera del abrazo y solo me quedé con Yuzu.

-Oye – se quejó la amante del futbol.

-Si dejaras tus comentarios irónicos no te trataría así- le dije mientras rodaba los ojos.

Mi pequeña hermana solo me saco el dedo del medio y aprovecho para ir a saludar a Toshiro...su novio, al pequeño capitán, engendro del mal como prefería llamarlo también lo dejaban viajar con cierta regularidad al mundo real para ver a mi hermana, cosa que solo se lo permitían porque Ukitate y Kyoraku tenían favoritismo con el pequeño capitán.

-Bueno ya que estamos todos vamos a comer –animo Renji.

Todos vimos a Renji con fastidio ya que era bien sabido que el solo pensaba con su estómago; todo el grupo nos dirigimos a un restaurante del hotel, para el que ya Ryuken había reservado una mesa. Una vez estuvimos acomodados y ya cada uno había encargado su comida y bebida, comenzamos a hablar para ponernos al día.

-Y… ¿Karin cuando te vas a ir a la sociedad de almas?- pregunto Matsumoto que le encantaba el romance que tenia mi pequeña hermana y su capitán.

-En unos meses cumpliré los 18 y me iré con ustedes, ya todo se habló con el capitán Kyoraku y me dio permiso para visitar constante a Yuzu- le respondió, yo había intentado hacer que desistiera, pero ella objeto que eso era lo que quería, estar con la persona que amaba, mi padre dijo que siempre la apoyaría y Yuzu la animo a seguir su felicidad,; yo no es que no estuviera feliz de que fuera a vivir conmigo pero creía que estaba tomando una decisión muy apresurada.

-¿Ya acomodaste su habitación capitán Kurosaki o ella se va a quedar con mi capitán?- se estaba burlando Matsumoto.

-Por supuesto que se quedara conmigo aún es muy joven para que se mude con el pequeño pervertido- le dije molesto.

-¿A quién llamas pervertido Kurosaki?- se quejó el capitán del décimo escuadrón.

-Pues al que tiene intención que mi hermana se mude con el – me limite a decirle.

-Ella es adulta puede decidir por ella misma- Toshiro y yo sostuvimos un duelo de miradas.

-¿Y Yuzu como te fue en las solicitudes para la Universidad?- pregunto Rukia cambiando el tema.

-Con ayuda de Orihime-ne me preparé para los exámenes en la Universidad de Tokio, y los pase, entraré para estudiar educación el próximo otoño.- repondio mi hermana llena de emoción.

-Felicitaciones Yuzu estoy seguro que te irá muy bien- le dijo Rukia

-Todos mis bebés salen del nido y dejan a papi solooo, porque, que horrible injusticia -todos hicimos caso omiso a los balbuceos de mi padre y seguimos con la conversación

-¿Vivirás con Orihime en Tokio Yuzu?- pregunto Rangiku.

-No mi hija favorita volver a Karakura con papa- interrumpio mi padre.

-¿Porque la llamas tu hija favorita? ¿Qué clase de padre tiene favoritismo?- se quejó Karin.

-Pues ya que ella es la única que no se avergüenza de mí, le gusta abrazarme y no me abandona pues paso a ser la favorita- se limitó a decir mi padre.

-Sólo ignorenlo – dijo Karin con fastidio

-Tatsuki me dijo que podía mudarme con ella al cuarto que era de Orihime ya que ella seguirá viviendo aquí en Tokio entrenando para las competiciones- retomo Yuzu la conversación.

-Al menos no estarás sola Yuzu- dijo Rukia con alegría.

-Aunque seguro le será algo incómodo con las constantes visitas de Uryu ¿no?, evita estar en el apartamento cuando él vaya para que no presencies su acto de amor- dijo Matsumoto con burla.

-Deberías guardar esa clase de comentarios para la persona a la que deseas molestar, así no causa mucho efecto – le dije molesto, ahora si que no quería que mi hermana se fuera Tokio.

-No sabía eso, pensé que Uryu también volvería a Karakura- Rukia volvió a desviar la conversación.

-Así es pero ira a visitar a Tatsuki en cada oportunidad que pueda...bueno solo si su amargado padre lo permite...-dijo mi padre.

-Estoy aquí Kurosaki- gruño Ryuken.

-El amor joven es tan hermoso – sigue molestando mi padre.

-Podrías dejar de decir estupideces, viejo- le regaño

-Oh, hijo mío creo que la soledad y celibato te están cayendo mal...estas más gruñón que de costumbre... No tienes a una linda chica que te caliente la cama- se burló mi padre.

-PAPÁ -gritaron las gemelas.

-VIEJO LOCO- no podría creer que mi padre en verdad me hubiera preguntado eso, aunque agradecía no tener esa conversación en la cena de celebración donde estaría Orihime.

Rukia y Renji estallaron de risa gracias al estúpido comentario de mi padre – Oh Sr Kurosaki, a falta de una chica él tiene a su mano der...- comenzó a hablar Renji.

-¡Podrían callarse ustedes!- les grite.

-No le se Renji… Rukia, acaso no estabas saliendo con esa chica del decimotercer escuadrón, la que ha pedido muchas veces cambio al octavo escuadrón...pensé que te diviertas con ella -dijo Rangiku con veneno y molestia.

-Oh si…mmm, Mikoto Utoshi...-dijo Rukia con fastidio, era bien sabido en toda la sociedad de almas que Rukia y Matsumoto detestaban al 5to puesto del decimotercer escuadrón.

-Oh, no sabía que estabas saliendo con alguien de verdad -de un momento a otro el carácter infantil de mi padre cambio drásticamente de alegre a uno lleno de pena.

-No salgo con ella- aclare

-Ella solo lo persigue todo el tiempo...pasa más tiempo en su escuadrón que en 13avo, Hiyori ha tenido varios problemas también con ella porque interfiere con su trabajo- dijo Rangiku- Y tú se lo permites- señalo

-En las reuniones de la Asociación de mujeres siempre habla de los buenos momentos que pasan juntos- dijo Rukia rodando los ojos.

-¿Y porque dejaron entrar?- pregunte

-Pues a Yachiru no le agrada, pero es parte del Sereite así que no le podíamos como tal negar la admisión- repondia Rukia.

-Pues ustedes que me conocen deberían saber que todo lo que dice es mentira- las acuse.

-Eso no nos consta en realidad...para no ser nada no te molesta su presencia- dijo Matsumoto de forma desafiante.

-Eso no quiere decir nafa...he intentado alejarla pero no entiende las indirectas- me defendi molesto.

-Pues hay veces en que haces comentarios directos ¿o no?, y le dices a las personas lo que piensas sin anestesia, porque no haces lo mismo con ella- me acuso otra vez Rangiku.

-Tú no sabes nada Matsumoto solo te dejas llevar por lo que ves- ella estaba colmando mi paciencia.

-Crees que no se nada, pero en realidad se mucho más de lo que tú puedes saber- las miradas que me dedicaba eran como si quisiera enterrarme vivo.

-Rangiku, por favor basta -dijo mi padre con autoridad- Ya lo que está en el pasado que se quede así- en ese momento me dedico una mirada que no supe interpretar.

-Con permiso, ya vengo -Rangiku se paró de la mesa molesta y se dirigió al baño.

-Ya vengo, iré con ella- se excusó Rukia.

La mesa se sumió en un profundo silencio mientras las dos tenientes se encontraban fuera, unos 10mins después Rukia fue la primera que se acercó y se veía bastante molesta y alterada, se acercó a mi padre y le dijo algo al oído que hizo que las facciones de mi padre se endurecieran.

-Si quieres hablamos después ya la comida está por llegar, no es el momento para tener esta conversación- fue lo único que logre escuchar, no mucho después Rangiku también llego con una cara un poco preocupada.

Le dirigió una mirada a mi padre y le susurró un los siento, a lo que él le intento dedicar una sonrisa tranquilizadora, todo su intercambio no pasó desapercibido para mí, pero ellos ignoraban mi mirada interrogadora.

La comida llego no mucho después, y la mesa se sumió en conversaciones pequeñas que mis hermanas intentaban dirigir, aunque la tensión transmitida por mi padre, Rukia y Matsumoto y era muy palpable.

Renji y Toshiro parecían desconcertados por todo lo que pasaba y ambos veían confundidos a sus respectivas parejas. Ryuken parecía tranquilo, aunque por la mirada que le dedicaba a mi padre podía apostar que también sabía que es lo que había hecho que el ambiente en la mesa cambiará

Terminados todos de comer y nos fuimos a cambiar ya que en un rato debíamos ir al salón de eventos para esperar por el acto.

Mi padre y Rukia se quedaron atrás mientras los demás subíamos, por mi mente paso quedarme con ellos para saber a qué se debía tanta conmoción pero Yuzu me jalo para que siguiera adelante con el resto del grupo.

Al llegar a la habitación desempaque lo necesario para comenzar a alistarme, mi padre previamente me había comprado un traje negro, con camisa negra que había enviado a la sociedad de almas para que me lo probará y ver que me quedara bien.

No tarde mucho en ducharme y arreglarme por lo que intente ver televisión, para distraerme mientras esperaba a mi padre, al no encontrar nada interesante simplemente decidí asomarme por la ventana. Me encontraba perdido en mis pensamientos cuando alguien toco a mi puerta, al abrir Renji me esperaba al otro lado.

-¿Tu padre tampoco ha subido?-pregunto, simplemente me limite a negarle con la cabeza. - ¿No crees que sea algo muy serio verdad?- mi amigo estaba tan preocupado como yo.

-Tampoco es como si hubieran pasado tanto tiempo- intente decir para restarle importancia, y calmarnos a los dos

-Llevan 1hora hablando Ichigo- me aclaro.

-En serio...perdí la noción del tiempo,...creo, creo que si fuera algo más grabe lo abrían dicho en la mesa o nos incluiría. A todos ¿No?

-¿Porque estás tan tranquilo? – me dijo sorprendido.

-Tengo otras cosas en mente- le mentí, si estaba preocupado e intrigado, pero el ver a Orihime hoy me tenía más preocupado.

-Orihime – dijo como si hubiera leído mi mente

-Si...- me limite a decirle.

-No debes estresarte verás que todo va a salir bien...solo...solo debes abrirte con ella- me aconsejo el.

-Eso intentare aunque...-en el momento que iba a hablar mi padre entró a la habitación.

-Hey- dijo intentando ocultar la cara de cansancio.

-¿Todo bien?- le pregunte.

-Si todo bien, voy a comenzar a arreglarme, se nos está haciendo tarde, Ryuken me escribió y me dijo que Uryu lo llamo para ver como íbamos de tiempo, Rukia creo que se fue a arreglar al cuarto de Matsumoto- nos explicó mientras abría su maleta y tomaba sus cosas.

-Ok -respondimos Renji y yo al unísono.

Una vez Que mi padre entró al baño mi amigo y yo nos dedicamos una mirada -Tengo un mal presentimiento- me limite a decir, Renji salió no mucho después en busca de Rukia.

Al poco tiempo salió mi padre ya arreglado en un traje gris oscuro con camisa blanca, en todo momento solo me dediqué a mirarlo esperando que decidiera decirme que estaba pasando pero el solo se limitó a ignorarme. Bajamos al lobby donde las gemelas, Toshiro y Ryuken nos esperaban, los demás que faltaban tardaron no más de 15min en bajar para todo poder irnos.

Mi mal presentimiento aumento cuando vi a mis amigos acercarse y me di cuenta que Renji también tenía una mirada entre desconcierto y preocupación y que evitaba a toda costa dirigirme la mirada, Rukia lo miraba preocupada a él como temiendo que fuera a decir algo y Rangiku tenía una expresión neutra.

-Bien...ya que estamos todos es hora de irnos- dijo Ryuken y encabezo el camino a la salida.

Nos detuvimos en la puerta donde el valet parking le devolvió las llaves a el y a mi padre de sus respectivos carros, donde nos dividimos, los que vinieron conmigo de la sociedad de almas se montaron con el padre de Uryu y mis hermanas y yo con mi padre. El camino por las calles Tokio estuvo en silencio, las gemelas ni yo sabíamos que decir. Nos tomó otra media hora pasar por el tráfico que estaba bastante congestionado por ser casi la hora de la salida del trabajo y otros 10 mins conseguir puesto de estacionamiento

-No sienten que el tiempo en el mundo real pasa más rápido, estamos casi sobre la hora- Rangiku estaba estresada.

-Aún falta 1hora para la ceremonia Rangiku, no tienes que estresarte- la intento calmar mi padre.

-Eso sólo pasara cuando este sentada en mi asiento- le rebatió.

Los personajes son de Tite Kubo, La historia es mia espero que le disfruten

Sera de dos o tres capitulos.

Dejen sus Reviews para saber que tal les parecio


	2. Chapter 2

LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A TITE KUBO

Ignorando las quejas de Rangiku comenzamos a caminar hacia la salida del estacionamiento, por desgracia para mi tenía a la teniente del décimo escuadrón agarrada de mi brazo ya que sus súper tacones de aguja no eran aptos para un piso tan inestable.

Más adelante en el sendero que daba hacia el salón de eventos visualice a Chad y Keigo hablando, no habían cambiado mucho desde la última vez que los vi, aunque si se veían mucho más maduros y adultos.

Mis dos amigos voltearon cuando sintieron que nos acercamos.

-Ichigo- me saludo Chad mientras me daba unas palmadas en la espalda, a pesar del tiempo que llevábamos separados no se sentía como tal.

-¡OH ICHIGO!- grito Keigo mientras saltaba hacia mí para saludarme, y como siempre me limite a golpearlo...mi amigo en algún momento debería aprender que esos saludos tan efusivo no me gustan-que malo eres, pensé que para este momento ya habrías cambiado y dejarías de ser tan gruñón- me dijo desde el suelo a donde lo había tumbado.

-Y yo pensé que madurarías y aprenderías a no saludarme así- me limite a responderle mientras le tendía mi mano para ayudarlo a levantar

-Que gustó verlos a todos- les dijo Chad al resto de mis acompañantes

-Hola, campeón como te va en la vida de los bravucones a gran escala- le preguntó Renji, era bien sabido que Chad ahorita se encontraba invicto como campeón en peso pesado de boxeo y era famoso a nivel mundial e incluso dimensional ya que a vece lográbamos ver algunas de sus peleas en la sociedad de almas.

-Pues la fama es agobiante, y ahora es extraño conocer a personas a las que no les da miedo enfrentarse a mi sino que les gusta retarme- no pude evitar sonreír de forma burlona recordando nuestros años en el Instituto en el que todo el mundo nos tenía miedo.

-No sé cómo puedes decir eso Chad, todo el mundo quiere tu autógrafo o una foto contigo, tienes chicas por doquier que quieren estar contigo, es una vida de ensueño- le dijo Keigo

-Veo que no has superado tu necesidad de atención, verdad? - se burló Karin de mi amigo, todo el grupo intentó disfrazar la risa con una tos, excepto Renji Matsumoto y yo que no pudimos resistirlo

-Karin, eso fue muy cruel- la regaño mi hermana menor

-Fue sólo una broma- se limitó a excusarse mientras se encogía de hombros.

-Deberian planificar un viaje al mundo real para tu próximo campeonato - Chad siempre enviaba las invitaciones a todos sus amigos, pero por obvias razones se nos dificultaba ir.- El próximo será dentro de unos meses y con gusto les conseguiré entradas, hasta le puedo decir a mi manager que haga los arreglos para el viaje en avión y el hotel- se ofreció

-Waaao Chad, con manager y todo, suenas como toda una estrella- eso pareció apenar un poco a mi amigo que dsvio la mirada.

-Y escuche que estabas por abrir una escuela no?- le preguntó mi padre, para desviar un poco el tema

-Asi es, sera más un centro de rehabilitación para niños que hayan seguido malos pasos y que los ayude a tener una mejor vida, el proyecto comenzará en México que es donde más se puede apreciar ese problema- explicó, era increíble ver como mi callado amigo hablaba con gran entusiasmo de este tema.

-si Chad, sabes nos encantará escuchar mucho más de este tema...pero ESTAMOS TARDE- interrumpió Matsumoto

-Matsumoto podrías dejar el desespero- pregunto su capitán irritado- Ojala mostradas la misma premura cuando tienes que trabajar.

\- En realidad la teniente Matsumoto tiene toda la razón...nos quedan menos de 40mins para ubicar nuestros asientos- dijo el padre de Uryu

-Ven- nos dijo Rangiku con superioridad- Así que andando- empezó a caminar, sin siquiera voltear a ver si la seguíamos.

-Esa mujer es demasiado mandona-dijo en voz baja Renji mientras caminábamos a unos pasos detrás de ella, la mayoría asentimos dándole la razón.

-Se imaginan que ella fuera capitana de algún escuadrón- dijo Karin mientas volteaba a ver a Toshiro- Tu vida sería un infierno como teniente- se burló de él.

-Ni que lo digan -dijo mi padre mientras se reía- Cuando era mi teniente se la vivía dándome órdenes, gritándome y golpeándome- la mayoría del grupo no pudo esconder la risa que la imagen nos provocó.

-Pues eso pasaba porque eras un capitán holgazán, que vivía huyendo de su trabajo y sólo te dedicabas a salir a beber y espiar chicas con el capitán Kyoraku- dijo Rangiku que se había acercado ya que habíamos llegado a una fila para la entrar.

-Debe ser una gran anécdota el cómo eran el capitán Kyoraku y el señor Kurosaki, debían sacarles canas verdes a ti y a Nanao-dijo Rukia riéndose.

-Eran terribles, las posibles nuevas reclutas le huían al escuadrón 8 y al escuadrón 10-dijo Rangiku mientras volteaba los ojos.

-Ya he madurado- se intentó defender mi padre de la mirada que le dedicaba su exteniente, de la que el cobarde de mi padre sólo pudo esconderse detrás de Yuzu.

-¿Si?, pues yo no lo creo- se burló Karin

-Karin deberías defender a papa- lloro mi padre viendo con lágrimas en los ojos a mi hermana

-Podrias comportarte por favor, estamos en público- le regañe- ¿Porque siempre tienes que actuar asi?.

-Mis hijos no me quieren, ¿dónde estará mi preciosa Orihime para que defienda a papa?- mi padre me ignoro y siguió con el drama.

-Ya has silencio, deja el drama y saca los pases que se acerca nuestro turno- lo callo Ryuken

-¿Cómo consiguieron tantos pases?-de repente pregunte cuando vi el gran grupo que iba a entrar.

-a Uryu y Orihime les dieron de más porque se gradúan con los mayores promedios, y Mizuiro le sobraba uno que es el de Keigo- explicó mi padre

Esperamos un momentos a que fuera nuestro turno, el lugar estába repleto de familias y amigos esperando para entrar, pero tenían una buena organización

-¿Tu crees que Orihime hoy si acepté salir contigo?- ante la mención de ese nombre, no pude evitar prestar atención a esa conversación, eran un grupo de muchachos que tenían puestas las togas de graduación

-Ya no tendrá la excusa de que está muy ocupada con sus estudios- dijo uno de los muchachos de forma sobrada

-Todos dicen que sale con Ishida, no creo que fuera por los estudios-

-He visto como se tratan, créeme entre ellos no hay nada, y aunque secreto sé que el sale es con Arisawa- volvió a hablar el mismo fanfarrón, era un chamo alto, de los que seguro pasaban mucho tiempo en el gimnasio, con pelo rubio oscuro

-¿Y del novio en el extranjero que dicen que tiene?-

-Si está tan lejos no creo que le preste mucha atención ella- el grupo de graduados se fue mientras seguían hablando

-Él es Taichi Hatake, el playboy número 1 de la Universidad, capitán del equipo de fútbol, y parte de la selección del equipo nacional- me dijo Keigo que también había estado pendiente de la conversación de esos chicos.

-Déjame adivinar un completo idiota- le dije molesto porque seguramente era uno de los acosadores que tenía Orihime

-Sí, y además es el pretendiente número 1 de Orihime- me dijo, eso ya me lo podía imaginar-

-Uryu me ha hablado de él, me dijo que era un completo fanfarrón, pero en realidad era más una fachada de chico malo-

-Pues sí, la verdad que en pocas ocasiones he compartido con él no es nada malo, es respetuoso con las chicas y no es tan creído a como parece, a veces sale con nuestro grupo-

-¿Y Tatsuki permite que ese idiota se acerque tanto a Orihime?- preguntó Rukia extrañada-

\- Pues si, incluso ha incentivado a Orihime a salir con el- dijo Keigo desviando la mirada con nerviosismo

-¿Orihime ha salido con el?- dentro se mi podía sentir a mi hollow liberando grandes cantidades de rabia

-Si pero ella siempre ha parado sus avances románticos, han sido más ¨citas de estudio¨- dijo Keigo intentado calmarme.

-No se por qué, le he dicho millones de veces que es un buen prospecto, según lo que me ha dicho es súper detallista y atento- está vez fue Matsumoto la que intervino, podía sentir como cada vez que decía algo lo hacía nada más para molestarme.

-Chicos vamos ya es hora de entrar- interrumpió mi padre nuestra conversación- Saben vayan buscando ustedes sus asientos, Rangiku, creo que dejé algo en el carro, por favor podrías acompañarme a buscarlo-

Todos nosotros nos dirigimos dentro del salón guiados por un miembro del protocolo que nos indicaron nuestros asientos, teníamos una buena vista del podio y de los asientos que tomarían los graduados

-El acto comenzará en unos 5 minutos espero que papá no tarde mucho, para que no se pierda la entrada de los estudiantes -dijo Yuzu que estaba sentada a mi derecha.

-Seguro no demorará mucho, no creo que se quiera perder el discurso de bienvenida- le dijo Rukia

\- ¿Sabes que le pasa a esos dos?- le pregunté aprovechando que todos estaban distraídos hablando.

-Seguro a tu papá se le olvidó la cámara o algún regalo que tuviera para Orihime- me dijo como si no fuera nada y ni siquiera fue capaz de dirigirme la mirada

-¿Rukia que está pasando?-le pregunté cansado de sus evasivas

-Este lugar sí que es grande ¿verdad?, hay demasiada gente, ¿no les parece?- exclamó ella ignorándome

-Cuantos estudiantes se gradúan hoy- preguntó Renji mientras veía asombrado el cronograma del evento

-Pues tengo entendido que se gradúan todos los de la rama de la salud, Tatsuki es la primera en los estudiantes de fisioterapia, luego Mizuiro con los de psicología y luego los de medicina, y entre ellos también están los estudiantes de enfermería y odontología- explicó Chad

-Entonces debemos estar sentados esperando por todos ellos- se quejó Renji

-Si así es, todo tomará alrededor de 3 horas así que ponte cómodo- dijo Karin con burla.

-Al menos hay algún lugar donde pueda ir a comer mientras esperamos- habló el teniente del sexto escuadrón pensando como siempre con su estómago.

-Este no es un espectáculo, es un acto honorífico- le regaño el padre de Ishida seguro estresado por todo el ruido que hacíamos...viejo ermitaño

-Por favor comportarte Renji- lo regaño Rukia

-Tshh de venida vi un lugar a 5mins donde podemos comer algo- le susurró Keigo, a lo que Renji simplemente respondió chocando su puño con mi ex compañero de Instituto, no pude evitar rodar los ojos ante la tontería de estos dos

\- Estamos aquí- grito mi padre

-Si ya nos dimos cuenta, será que por favor te puedes comportar como un hombre adulto- le regaño mi hermana

-Lo único que haces es avergonzar a los que te rodean Kurosaki-le dijo fastidiado el Quincy.

-Ustedes son muy malos, sólo fuimos por mi cámara para poder guardar todos estos Bellos momentos- se quejó mi padre ante el recibimiento odioso de Karin y Ryuken

-Que bien ahora siéntate que el decano está por levantarse para comenzar- lo callo Ryuken

Y justo como dijo el padre de mi amigo las luces se atenuaron y un reflector alumbró la figura de un señor que estaba en el centro de la tarima.

Comenzó dando un pequeño discurso de un año académico bien terminado, lleno de frutos ya que se graduaban nuevos jóvenes profesionales listos para brindar su mano al que lo necesitará y bla bla bla, la verdad es que no le preste atención hasta que llamo a entrar a los graduados, en ese momento todo el salón de eventos se llenó de aplausos mientras entraban los estudiantes

No me fue difícil distinguir a Orihime, además de que era imposible no hacerlo por su brillante y hermoso color de pelo y porque orgullosamente llevaba en alto su toga blanca.

Una vez que ellos se acomodaron el decano llamo al podio al mejor promedió de los estudiantes, que era mi amigo quincy.

Él se levantó se voltio y abrazo a Orihime y camino al lugar indicado. Una vez ahí también comenzó a hablar, pero a mí me era imposible verlo, sólo podía fijar mi mirada en Orihime.

A pesar de la distancia podía ver que tenía pequeñas lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos por la emoción, que se intentaba secar aunque cuando lo hacía siempre le caían más, una chica al lado de ella le dijo algo que la hizo reír suavemente.

Era hermosa, sentía que tenía como 1000 años sin verla.

-Sabes el discurso de Uryu está muy interesante, tal vez podrías prestarle algo de atención- me susurró mi padre con burla.

-Deja de molestar- me limite a decirle, a la vez que desviaba mi mirada de Orihime y fingía prestar atención a lo que decía mi amigo. Cuando este al fin terminó de hablar comenzaron a llamar a los estudiantes tuvimos que esperar un largo rato de nombres desconocidos hasta que pasarán las personas que estábamos interesados en ver

Cuando fue el turno de Tatsuki todo el grupo se levantó a aplaudir, mi amiga de la infancia se veía más madura, ya no quedaba nada de la pequeña brabucona que me vencía en karate.

Seguimos en la espera del turno de Orihime y Uryu, en todo ese tiempo Renji, Keigo y Chad fueron por algo de comer, Rangiku y Rukia estaban a la expectativa de que alguien se cayera para poder reírse, Toshiro y Karin estaban hablando, Yuzu veía con emoción a todas las personas que iban pasando, y mi padre y el de Uryu estaban distraídos fingiendo prestar atención al igual que yo

Esto era lo más cerca que había estado de ella en mucho tiempo, sus facciones se veían mucho más maduras, su pelo un poco más largo, físicamente no la podía detallar muy bien porque la toga la cubría completamente. Lamentaba profundamente todos los años que me perdí de estar a su lado, de su risa, sus locas anécdotas, el calor y paz que irradiaba...

-_**Fuiste un total estúpido rey**_\- me dijo una voz en mi interior

-Tenías mucho tiempo sin salir a molestar – me limite a responderle.

-_**Solo disfruto del show, la princesa sí que está hermosa, lástima que seas tan imbécil como para no darte cuenta de lo que sentías por ella**_-

-Lo último que quiero en este momento es escucharte así que esfúmate-

-_**Solo espero que arregles este desastre rey, es mi humilde consejo, porque llevo años de rabia hacia ti reprimida por lo que le hiciste y ya estoy cansado de la lluvia, que recuerda la detesto.**_..- fue lo último que dijo antes de desaparecer

-¿Ichigo?- me llamo mi padre preocupado, el seguro sabía que había estado hablando con mi hollow- Ya se acerca el turno de tus amigos

-Si, si, estoy pendiente- le dije para despreocuparlo

-Inoue Orihime- justo en ese momento dijeron el nombre de mi amiga, todos mis amigos y yo nos pusimos de pie para aplaudirle, ella subió tranquila sabía que tenía lágrimas en los ojos se le podían ver a simple vista, y no era para menos, está era una meta que logró ella por sus propios medios.

-Esa es mi hija- grito mi padre, me hacía muy feliz que mi familia hubiera estado para ella cuando yo no estuve; ante el comentario de mi padre ella volteó a verlos y nos dedicó una de sus radiantes sonrisas, creo que había estado tan distraída que no se había dado cuenta de nosotros.

En un momento rápido nuestras miradas se cruzaron, y aunque fue en esa mínimo segundo que sentí que había algo mal, algo que aumentó el mal presentimiento y la tensión que tenía, su mirada estaba vacía.

Aun estando levantados llamaron a Uryu y lo recibimos con la misma ovación que a Orihime, bueno tal vez menos entusiasta, mi amigo subió tranquilo y cuando iba de regreso Tatsuki se levantó y lo felicito con un abrazo efusivo. Me alegraba mucho por ellos, no voy a negar que era extraño verlos juntos pero estaba muy seguro que hacían una gran pareja .

Ya habían pasado las personas que eran de nuestro interés por lo que no le prestamos mucha atención a lo que quedaba de ceremonia, lo que para mí era bueno porque necesitaba salir e intentar calmar mi mente, una vez afuera ubique una banca y me sente, necesitaba respirar, por mucho que sabía que tal vez estaba exagerando las cosas, mi instinto me seguía diciendo que algo iba mal.

Pero esa mirada...era como si le hubieran quitado algo, como que faltara lo que siempre la hace brillar, no se veía como la Orihime de hace 6 años.

-_**Y que más esperabas idiota, le rompiste el corazón, la rechazaste**_-me grito mi hollow- _**Todo lo que ella siempre ha hecho para que nosotros estemos bien, para que tu pedazo de imbécil la rechazaras**_-

-Tu que vas a saber si no tienes sentimientos, me vas a decir que la amas como yo lo hago-

-_**No se si lo que siento sea amor, pero se que haría lo que fuera por ella, moriría, mataría, cambiaría por ella...**_-

-¿Y crees que yo no?- le dije desesperado, me sentía abrumado por mis sentimientos y los de mi otra parte

-_**Pero a diferencia de ti yo no le hice daño...-**_aunque sabía que no debía estaba a punto de entrar a mi mundo interior, necesitaba liberar frustración y que mejor forma de hacerlo que peleando con alguien que tuviera mi misma fuerza

-Si sigues así tu energía espiritual destruirá todo el edificio, tienes a varias personas sofocadas- me dijo Uryu que se encontraba a mi lado. Me fijé a mi alrededor y me Di cuenta que las personas ya estaban saliendo poco a poco, los graduados con su familia.

\- ¿Es que acaso estabas preocupado por mi?- me burle de mi amigo quincy

-No seas ridículo, solo me adelante para asegurarme de que no hicieras un desastre antes de que salieran todos- me dijo molesto y desviando la mirada

-Si si claro...-fue lo que me limite a responderle, nos quedamos mirando unos segundos desafiantemente- Felicidades...primo-le dije con una sonrisa burlona a la vez que le extendía la mano

-Puedes dejar de decir que estamos emparentados es vergonzoso - fue lo que me dijo devolviéndome la sonrisa mientras me daba la mano, tal vez él y yo nunca nos llevemos bien, pero tantos años luchando espalda con espalda y apoyándonos habían creado un vínculo que aunque no lo quisiéremos admitir era indestructible.

-Ichigo, Uryu- nos llamó Chad, estar los tres juntos se sentía como en los viejos tiempo... sólo faltaba…

-Chicos - y ahí detrás de nosotros nos llamó el último integrante de este singular grupo, nuestra sanadora...

-Orihime- Chad fue el primero en hablar a lo que ella no dudo un segundo en acercarse para abrazarlo- Felicitaciones- le dijo mi amigo devolviéndole el abrazo, ella siempre había sido la debilidad de nosotros tres, y no me refiero en que fuera la más débil de nosotros, sino que tanto yo como mis amigos haríamos cualquier cosa por ella y no permitiríamos que nadie le hiciera daño

-Felicidades Inoue- fue lo que me limite a decirle cuando ella y Chad rompieron el abrazo, y cuando ella se volteó a verme, fue que entendí porque tenía ese mal presentimiento.

Tenerla de frente viéndome a los ojos, comprendí que ya en sus ojos no había el mismo brilló que tenían cuando me miraba, ya no había esa pizca de felicidad y amor, que hacía que sus ojos brillaran como estrellas...en sus ojos no había nada, sentía que estaba viendo a un extraño

-Gracias Ichigo- me respondió con una pequeña sonrisa, también se acercó a mí y me abrazo, pero al igual que en al ver sus ojos no sentí nada, como si ella en lo referente a mí no sintiera nada...

A mi lado podía sentir la incomodidad de Uryu, y no sé porque tenía el presentimiento que el al igual que mi padre y mis amigos me ocultaban algo, y ahora estaba completamente seguro que ese algo tenía que ver con Orihime.

Mil perdones por el retrasó estaba full con la universidad, y me ataco la falta de inspiración, espero poder actualizar las otras historias pronto, mientras tanto espero que disfruten de este cap.


	3. Chapter 3

Mi familia y amigos se acercaron a nosotros a felicitar a los graduados, todos hablaban, todo lo que me rodeaba eran mis seres queridos, felices disfrutando de la paz y tranquilidad de una vida por la que tanto habíamos luchado, pero aun así dentro de mí no podía compartir los mismos sentimientos que ellos, me sentía tenso y ansioso como si estuviera preparándome para luchar, como si estuviera preparándome para enfrentar a mi peor enemigo y aunque sonara feo sentía que ese enemigo eran las mismas personas que me rodeaban y por las que hace un tiempo estuve dispuesto a todo...

Sin habérmelo esperado recibí un golpe en la cabeza que me hizo salir de mis pensamientos.

-Tanto tiempo sin vernos y eres incapaz de saludar correctamente, tengo rato llamándote- me dijo molesta Tatsuki que se encontraba en frente de mí.

-Esa no es razón para que me golpees, donde está la supuesta graduada ya lista para la vida adulta, para mi te sigues comportando como una pequeña bravucona- le dije con sorna.

-Eres un idio...-antes de que pudiera terminar su frase la agarre en un abrazo, así era mi relación con ella, así nos entendíamos, nada de muestras de afecto.

-Felicidades Tats- le dije, ella tardo un poco en devolverme el abrazo, pero al final lo hizo.

-Si si si, ya quítate que me pegaras tus gérmenes de idiota- me empujo, jaja siempre seria la misma Tatsuki, avergonzada de las muestras de afecto.

-Tranquila no es como si te quisiera abrazar eternamente, ya podía sentir una flecha siendo apuntada a mi nuca, no es así querido primo- me burle de mi amigo.

-En realidad yo también estaba preocupado de que le pegaras tu idiotez, escuche que es una enfermedad contagiosa- el grupo al rededor se rio.

-Oh, mis humildes disculpas, pero se a lo que te refieres, créeme que lo intente, pero es una enfermedad que abunda en la sociedad de almas y de la que no pude escapar, además con Renji y Rukia siguiéndome a todas partes me fue muy difícil escapar de ella- se sentía como en los viejos tiempos, toda la pandilla molestándose mutuamente, como si no hubiera una separación dimensional entre nosotros.

-Ya cállate cabeza de zanahoria- me dijo Rukia a la vez que intentaba golpearme, pero fui más rápido y la pude esquivar.

Intente actuar normal, pero aun la sensación extraña que tenía no me la podía quitar, en varias ocasiones mi mirada se desviaba a Orihime, y ella solo estaba ahí parada sin muestra de decir o hacer nada, me miraba, pero ya no se sonrojaba o desviaba la mirada cuando tenía mucho tiempo viéndome.

La charla siguió y con ella mi sensación de angustia y malestar, y por la actitud de mis amigos podía adivinar que no era el único, todos hablaban, se felicitaban, abrazaban, pero podía sentir pequeñas miradas desviadas hacia mí y movimientos nerviosos.

Luego de hablar por un rato los graduados se alejaron para saludar a sus amigos y tomarse fotos

Vi como Orihime era llamada para tomarse una foto con el idiota que había estado hablando de ella, casi que tenía una fila de hombres queriéndose tomar fotos con ella, pero gracias al cielo Tatsuki se dio cuenta de lo incómoda que la tenían tantos chicos a su alrededor, por lo que los alejó y la trajo para que se tomará fotos con nosotros; salí en varias fotos con los recién graduados, pero me dolió el hecho de que Orihime no quisiera una foto dolo conmigo, así como la tuvo con Uryu y Chad.

Cuando ya se acabaron las rondas de fotos por fin nos fuimos al restaurante, ya no quería ni hablar ni ver a nadie, quería estar solo, quería explicaciones, quería saber porque Orihime estaba distinta conmigo y el hecho de que todos lo supieran y me lo ocultaran me molestaba aún más.

Llegamos al restaurante donde ya Yoruichi, Kisuke y Tessai ya nos esperaban en la mesa que habíamos reservado, ellos se levantaron para felicitar y abrazar a los recién llegados y a mis acompañantes de la sociedad de almas también los saludaron, pero cuando fue el turno de Matsumoto ella les dedicó una mirada extraña, y Rukia se acercó y golpeó disimuladamente a Kisuke.

Ellos sólo se tensaron voltearon a verme y empezaron a hablar en voz baja con Rukia, intente escuchar que se decían. Pero vi que Orihime estaba sola y decidí acercarme.

-Hola, doctora- ella pareció salir de su mundo de fantasía y volvió a la realidad, volteo a verme y me dedico una pequeña sonrisa.

-Hola capitán- me devolvió el salido

\- ¿Y como te sientes en tu gran día? - intente hacer conversación.

-Pues bien, no podría estar más feliz, cumplí mi sueño de graduarme de doctora, estoy rodeada por mi familia y amigos y ya estoy lista para entrar a la vida adulta- Intento bromear.

-Pues en verdad me alegra que estés muy feliz y estoy muy orgullosa de ti- le dije. En verdad que lo estaba ella se merecía toda la felicidad del mundo y cumplir todos que sueños- Teníamos mucho tiempo sin hablar- le dije para poder seguir con la conversación.

-Pues sí, creo que ambos hemos estado ocupados- me dijo como si nada.

\- Si lo sé... tal vez debimos hacer un pequeño esfuerzo para que eso no pasara- me dolía su indiferencia, sé que me la merecía que rompí su corazón, pero en ese momento no estaba listo para ella, y ahora el amor que sentía por ella me sobrepasaba, sentía una imperiosa necesidad por abrazarla y que no se volviera a alejar de mí.

-Tampoco hemos tenido nada importante de que hablar- respondió evasiva.

\- Yo si he tenido cosas importantes que decirte- le dije dolido, no esperaba que ella me hubiera olvidado tan rápido, que todo su amor se volviera nada - Yo, yo te debo una disculpa.

\- No yo sé…, sé que estas molesto conmigo, y que debí disculparme hace mucho tiempo, pero como tu parecías evitarme, me dio miedo enfrentarme a ti- Me dijo mientras desviaba la mirada.

-No, yo jamás podría enojarme contigo- le respondí, extrañado por su comentario.

\- Haberme ido de esa forma, estaba tan ocupada y todo era un desastre, en todos lados necesitaban de mi ayuda, y soy tan mala amiga, en verdad Perdóname por dejarte de lado y no curar bien de tus heridas- Orihime parca estar al borde de las lágrimas.

\- ¿No curar mis heridas? De que hablas, claro que lo hiciste- le dije, no entendía que me hablaba.

-No Ichigo, tan vez fue alguien del cuarto escuadrón, pero yo no te volví a ver después que regresamos del Castillo del rey espíritu y sané tus heridas más profundas, después de allí me llamaron para ayudar a aquellos que estaban más graves y volví al mundo real y no te volví a ver, perdóname, soy tan mala amiga.

-Orihime TÚ fuiste a verme, y fue cuando sucedió eso... la razón por la que no había tenido el valor de volver a hablar contigo, la razón por la que te alejaste de mi- no entendía porque ella se veía confundida y como si no entendiera lo que le dijera.

-Ichigo no entiendo de que hablas ¿Qué es eso?, creo que ambos estamos confundidos-.

\- ¿Cómo no puedes recordar ese día? Le dije desesperado.

\- No entiendo de que día hablas, Ichigo pudo ser un sueño, pero en verdad la última vez que te vi fue cuando regresamos del Palacio del rey espíritu-me intento explicar lento como si fuera un niño pequeño.

\- ¿Me estás diciendo que no recuerdas la confesión? - le pregunte.

\- ¿Confesion ? ¿De qué confesión hablas?

\- DE TUS SENTIMIENTOS HACIA MI- le dije casi gritándole.

\- ¿Mis sentimientos hacia ti? Pero yo jamás he sentido nada que no sea amistad hacia ti Ichigo- Me dijo como si estuviera loco.

\- Orihime, pero de que hablas, tu misma lo dijiste, el hecho de que quisieras mejorar para estar siempre a mi lado, el despedirte de mí antes de irte a Hueco Mundo, tus sonrojos, tus atenciones especiales- No entendía que estaba pasando, era imposible que yo hubiera soñado con eso, algo estaba mal con ella no conmigo.

-Eres un gran amigo Ichigo, si quería mejorar para estar a tu nivel y apoyarte, y te encuentro atractivo, pero eso no quiere decir nada, tal vez lo malinterpretaste – Ella me estaba rechazando.

\- Lo malinterprete, debes estar bromeando, ¿puedes verme a los ojos y decirme que nunca has sentido nada por mí? - la tome de los brazos para que me viera directo a los ojos.

\- Ichigo siento que mis atenciones te hayan dado a entender otra cosa, pero yo no te veo como algo más que un amigo- en ese momento pude sentir como algo dentro de mí se rompía, como si hubieran arrancado una parte de mi ser

-Entonces me mentiste ese día – le dije a la vez que la soltaba y me apartaba de ella.

-Ichigo perdón por decírtelo, pero ese día ni siquiera existió- ella me veía preocupada y con lástima, me imagino que así es como se deben sentir todos sus pretendientes al ser rechazados.

-Debo retirarme- No quería escucharla mas ni verla en este momento.

-Ichigo espera, en verdad perdóname, por haberte confundido, no era mi intención que esto pasará – se disculpó ella a mis espaldas.

-Ya déjalo Orihime sólo olvídalo- ni siquiera voltear a verla cuando dije lo último, me sentía vacío, no entendía que era lo que pasaba, será que si soñé todo como ella dice... casi todos los que estaban presentes estaban pendientes de lo que había pasado entre ella y yo, pero la verdad no me importaba.

Me limite a salir del lugar ignorando la cara de lastima de todos, estaba molesto y sólo quería alejarme, salí del salón donde estábamos y camine rápido hacia un parque que estaba a unas cuadras del local camine un poco hasta encontrar una banca sola y alejada.

Mi mente era un revoltijo de pensamientos, ¿será que ella me quería engañar? o que la lastime tanto que ella simplemente fingía que eso no había pasado para no sentirse mal

Sea como sea, el escucharla decirme que sólo era un amigo para ella me rompió el corazón, sabía que era mi culpa porque yo la aleje años atrás, pero no estaba preparado para esta clase de dolor, en realidad no estaba preparado para nada no sabía que estaba haciendo ni porque volví al Mundo Real, debí limitarme a quedarme sólo, tal como siempre debió ser.

Me alejaría de ella definitivamente, yo había encontrado al amor de mi vida, pero yo no era el de ella...

Sin más tiempo que perder busque mi pase de capitán para comunicarme con la sociedad de almas, mandaría a que abrieran un Senkaimon inmediatamente para poder irme.

\- ¿Qué crees que haces? - Hablo Rukia a mis espaldas, estaba tan distraído que ni siquiera la sentí venir, al voltear a verla pude ver que estaba acompañada de mi papá, Urahara y Matsumoto.

\- Contacto a la Sociedad de Almas, me voy, ya yo no tengo nada que hacer aquí, por cierto, muchas gracias por mentirme en mi cara- sé que no debí pagar mi rabia con mi amiga, pero estaba tan molesto que no me pude controlar.

-Yo nunca te he mentido- se defendió molesta.

-Ah no, acaso no me dijiste que Orihime siempre había estado enamorada de mí, pues error me acaba de decir en mi cara que yo malinterprete todo-

-Ichigo ...- Rukia tenía una cara de lástima que solo empeoraba mi humor.

-No Rukia, sólo déjalo, yo me equivoque, sabes algo en mi me decía que no viniera, hubiera preferido mil veces quedarme con él hubiera sido que enfrentar una realidad en la que ella no siente nada por mi -

-Ichig…-

-Oh pobre niño llorón- está vez fue Matsumoto la que hablo- No puedes con un poco de rechazo.

-Podrías no meterte y burlarte de mí no estoy de humor, no entiendo por qué te metes con el dolor de los demás- Matsumoto iba a lograr acabar con la poca paciencia que me quedaba.

-Pues en verdad me alegro que recibas un poco de tu propia medicina – me dijo la rubia.

-Rangiku- la regaño mi padre.

\- ¿Mi propia medicina? ¿de qué demonios hablas? Que tengo que ver yo con tus amores no correspondidos, mira que tú seas una perr...

-Ni se te ocurra terminar esa frase, tú te vas a callar y vas a dejar que te expliquemos todo- me dijo mi padre con autoridad.

-Antes que nada, lo lamentamos, no sabíamos que esto iba a suceder, cuando se tomó la decisión pensamos que era lo mejor, ustedes iban a tomar caminos separados y nunca imaginamos que esto iba a pasar- ijo Urahara algo nervioso.

-Si así que mantente relajado, no puedes molestarte por nada, ellos pensaron que hacían lo mejor- dijo Rukia.

-Orihime… Orihime había cambiado, hace 5 años ella dejo de ser la misma, estaba deprimida, vivía enferma, llorando, no tenía vida...era un simple robot, hacia todo mecánico, ya no sonreía- comenzó a hablar mi papá. -Desde que la rechazaste y te alejaste de ella, perdió su verdadero ser...-

-Nos dolía verla así, pensamos que lo superaría, incluso fingió hacerlo, intentaba mantenerse animada por sus amigos, pero esa felicidad nunca le llegaba a los ojos, lloraba todas las noches, se sentía y se veía rota- hablo Rangiku -Dijo exactamente lo que tu dijiste que hubiera sido mejor quedarse con él hubiera que saber la verdad...- sentía que algo me ahogaba y era el saber que yo le había hecho tanto daño.

-Nunca hizo nada estúpido, ella aparentaba estar normal... Hasta que un día unos hollows atacaron Tokio, ella fue en llegar, estuvo distraída durante la batalla y la hirieron, sus rikkas salieron a hablar con nosotros... ellos también estaban muy preocupados y nos hablaron más profundamente de lo que le pasaba a ella... ese día ella nos dijo que ya no quería sentirse así que quería volver a ser la de antes- volvió a hablar mi papa

-Intentamos de todo para animarla, incluso intento salir con chicos, conocer gente nueva, olvidarse de ti... Pero decía que no podía, tu rechazo la lastimó mucho, el saber que no era correspondida por ti...así que pedí ayuda –dijo Rangiku, para este momento podía sentir el desespero y dolor que sintieron todos los que estuvieron a su lado en ese momento difícil.

-Yo no sabía qué hacer, tu venías y no mostraba mayor interés en ella más que el de un amigo, y un amigo no era lo que ella necesitaba-

-No podíamos hacer que la amaras...así que hicimos que te olvidará, que olvidara todo sentimiento hacia ti, que simplemente fueras un amigo más- al fin Urahara volvió a Hablar.

-Antes de hacerlo hablamos con ella, le explicamos todo, le dijimos que era algo que no podría deshacerse una vez hecho, lo que involucraría...perder todo su amor hacia ti- hablo i padre.

-Ella escucho atentamente, lloró, pero aceptó, nos dijo que quería volver a de feliz- Rangiku sonrió amargamente al recordar el momento.

-Hace 3 años eliminamos permanentemente cualquier sentimiento de amor hacia ti- finalizo Urahara y se hizo un silencio sepulcral.

-Ella... ella me olvidó- tarde en entender, no podía creer que esto hubiera pasado

-Sólo lo que sentía por ti, en sus recuerdos quedaste como un amigo más – me explico Urahara.

-En verdad lo sentimos Ichigo, jamás pensé que fueras a corresponderle, por la mente de todos paso que tú estabas enamorado de Rukia- sevolvio a disculpar mi padre

-O que eras gay- comento Rangiku en voz baja.

-No, no pensamos eso...bueno si lo hicimos pero fue algo fugaz- dijo mi padre con vergüenza.

-¿Eso es lo que han estado ocultándome todo el día, no?-l pregunte a Rukia

-Si así es, yo me enteré hoy por el comportamiento extraño de Rangiku.- me explico mi amiga

-Y por qué me acorralaste en el baño- dijo molesta a lo que Rukia contesto encogiéndose de hombros.

-Debe haber una forma de deshacer eso-dije intentando tener un poco de esperanza

-No se puede Ichigo, fue un sentimiento eliminado, no es algo que podamos guardar para cuando necesitemos usarlo, ella sabía de las consecuencias, y las acepto- explicó Urahara.

-Pero... Y si hago que se enamore de mi...-

-No -dijo Matsumoto con firmeza

-No, tú no te puedes meter en esto, ella ya es grande para tomar sus propias decisiones- le dije molesto.

-Ya tu hiciste tu vida, dejándola a ella de lado, lleva 3 años sin pensar en ti y a no te habías dado cuenta porque jamás la fuiste a buscar, y ahora que crees tener sentimientos hacia ella vas a venir y confundirla, pues no, no lo permitiré, ya le destruirse su vida una vez, no permitiré que lo vuelvas a hacer – exclamo molesta la teniente.

-Estos años no han sido fácil para mí, Matsumoto, no decidí dejarla de lado, sólo no tenía el valor de verla; crees que es fácil para mi simplemente acercarme después del daño que la hice pasar. Yo sé que rompí su corazón ese día... pero desde ese día el mío también ha estado roto – no me gustaba hablar de mis sentimientos, pero no me parecían justas las acusaciones de la teniente.

-Pues has demostrado todo lo contrario, divirtiéndote con tu linda amante-me acuso.

-Yo jamás he estado con ella. Jamás. No tengo porque mentir al respecto- dije molesto.

-Miren ichigo es un idiota y se equivocó, aquí lo importante es saber si Orihime puede volver a sentir algo por el- hablo Rukia para intentar calmar las cosas.

-¿Como sabes que eso es lo que ella quiere? El tuvo su oportunidad y la perdió – siguió molestando la teniente, si no es porque es una mujer ya la habría golpeado.

-Rangiku es lo que ella más quería en su vida, Ichigo no estaba preparado para sus sentimientos en ese momento, tampoco es todo culpa de el- me defendió mi amiga.

-Era la vieja Orihime, la nueva Orihime...-

-La nueva Orihime también lo quiere, también quiere ser amada, ser vista como algo más que un cuerpo bonito, tener a alguien que la proteja, por eso es que ella por mucho que lo haya intentado no ha encontrado a nadie que la haga sentir así – esta vez fue Tatsuki la que hablo saliendo de entre los arbustos- perdón por entrometerme, pero también es un tema que me incumbe, yo les dije que no lo hicieran, que era algo precipitado, yo he visto a Orihime levantarse y reponerse del dolor.

-Eso no es cierto, ni siquiera lo ha intentado- creo que para este punto yo no era el único que quería callar a Matsumoto.

-Si es cierto, nadie más que yo ha visto todos los cambios por los que ella ha pasado, la ha escuchado llorar hasta quedarse dormida, la ha visto quedarse perdida en sus pensamientos, la ha visto fingir sonrisas para no preocupar a sus amigos, esa Orihime sigue ahí dentro, tal vez ahora no este triste ni llore tanto, pero sus ojos siguen estando vacíos –hablo la campeona de karate.

-Pero tu también estabas preocupada por ella-siguió insistiendo

-Claro que lo estaba es mi mejor amiga, mi hermana, y ella había perdido a su verdadero ser, pero algo dentro de mí me decía que todo iba a mejorar, desde que Ichigo y Orihime se conocieron ambos han tenido una forma muy particular de comportarse el uno con el otro, yo lo he visto yo soy la mejor amiga de los dos Y sabía que en algún momento ellos iban a estar juntos, sólo había que esperar – me sorprendieron un poco las palabras de Tatsuki, ya que pensé que ella estaría del lado de los que idearon el plan, y no me querría cerca de Orihime.

-Pues él llegó tarde y ya no se puede hacer nada, no es así Urahara- dijo Rangiku esperando tener la razón. Todos volteamos a verlo y por su cara podía deducir que lo que iba a decir no era nada bueno

-Yo en verdad no creo que sea posible, Ichigo al extraer un sentimiento de ella, eliminamos toda conexión sentimental que tuvieran, para ella eres más un extraño que un amigo, volver a sentir algo tan fuerte como es clase de amor, en verdad no sé si se pueda- el científico loco se veía apenado por el daño que había causado.

-¿Pero podrías intentarlo?- Me pregunto Tatsuki.

-Y como lo harás, tú no puedes permanecer mucho tiempo en el mundo real, y ella no puede dejar todo por lo que trabajo de lado sólo por seguir a un extraño- dijo la teniente rubia.

-Matsumoto podrías dejar de ser tan pesimista y ver solo el lado malo de todo-

-Yo no estoy siendo pesimista, sólo digo las cosas como son, además también está el caso de que ella rechace tus sentimientos, no es así tú mismo lo dijiste Urahraa - voltee a verlo preocupado porque él no había mencionado eso

Si bueno, hay una pequeña posibilidad de que su propia mente te rechace, como a un mal recuerdo sepultado que se quiere olvidar... No es algo comprobado, pero, si puede que ella ni siquiera te acepté- dijo incómodo.

-Entonces todo se acabó, ella me olvidó y no hay forma de recuperarla-

-Ichigo, si puedes intentarlo – me intento animar Rukia.

-Ya basta, no voy a perder mi tiempo, no quiero otro rechazo de ella, despídanme de todos – no quería volver a escuchar que ella solo me quería como un amigo, me sentía derrotado.

-¿Simplemente te vas a rendir?, ¿ni siquiera lo intentarás? El dijo que era una pequeña posibilidad, ni siquiera es algo comprobado y tu simplemente te vas a alejar. Ni una sola vez le has dicho lo que sientes por ella, y ahora temes a su rechazo, no eres más que un cobarde – me recrimino mi amiga de la infancia

-No estás escuchando Tatsuki, ella eligió olvidarme, ella eligió no estar conmigo, ella decidio no darnos una oportunidad – me defendi de sus acusaciones.

-Por el amor de Dios acaso te estas escuchando, ella estaba dolida, muy dolida, el amor de su vida le dijo que no sentía nada por ella, simplemente actuó sin pensar, ella decidió seguir adelante de alguna forma, sé que no fue la correcta pero tampoco puedes culparla

-Yo no la culpo-

-Si no la culpas y en verdad la entiendes las razones por las que lo hizo entonces que haces aquí llorando en vez de ir a intentar ganarte su corazón de vuelta- esta vez fue Rukia la que hablo.

\- ¿Cómo quieres que lo haga-

-Como siempre lo has hecho todo Ichigo, con acciones en vez de con palabras - dijo mi papá - nunca has sido de esos que dan discursos tontos y poemas de amor, nunca das palabras de cariño, pero aun así la gente a tu alrededor sabe que es importante para ti, porque tú has dejado todo de lado y arriesgado tu vida por la de ellos- las palabras de mi padre me reconfortaron y fueron como quitarme una venda de los ojos, la sensación de angustia y tristeza desapareció y podía sentir como en mi resurgía la fuerza para luchar con ella, con un asentimiento de cabeza y una mirada de decisión me fui corriendo del parque.

Sabía que había dejado a los del parque desconcertados porque tardaron en comenzar a seguirme; pero yo no podía esperar más, tenía que arreglar el tremendo error que había cometido años atrás y que sólo había traído miseria a todos nosotros.

Sin pensar en más nada entre como un bólido al salón donde estaban todos, tarde un poco, pero pude ver que Orihime estaba hablando con Yuzu y Karin. Al entrar todos voltearon a verme, pero en verdad no me moleste en dirigirle la mirada, con paso decidido camine hacia Orihime que al sentir que me acercaba a ella levanta su mirada y me dedico una mirada de desconcierto

Sin dudarlo ni un segundo la tomé de sus mejillas, ella se veía extrañada, ella no sabía que iba a pasar y en verdad yo no sabía que iba a hacer, pero ya la había perdido así que lo único que tenía seguro era que tenía que intentar ganarla de vuelta.

Con este último pensamiento uní mi boca con la suya y la bese, debo admitir que estaba un poco dudoso de lo que hacía...ya que este era en realidad mi primer beso y esperaba que también fuera el de ella.

Sus labios eran suaves y cálidos al contacto con los míos, su típico olor a vainilla y fresas me tenía atontado, podía sentir como ella estaba tensa, no sabía que hacer porque ella no me devolvía el beso, pero tampoco me alejaba de ella, ¿será que debía alejarme?, tenía miedo de abrir mis ojos, sabía que había hecho el ridículo, y que lo mínimo de amistad que teníamos de amistad se había perdido.

Cuando estaba a punto de separarme de ella, lo sentí, sentí como algo en ella cambiaba, de repente ella se relajó, pego su cuerpo al mío, envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y guio el movimiento de nuestros labios, un movimiento que no dude en seguir.

Estaba relajado y en paz, podía sentir como toda la angustia y dolor desaparecía de mi cuerpo, podía sentir como Orihime me profesaba todo su amor con un beso y eso mismo intentaba demostrarle yo.

Moví uno de mis brazos a su cintura para poder sujetarla mejor y pegar más su cuerpo al mío, mi mano que aún estaba en su mejilla pudo sentir como pequeñas lágrimas caían de sus ojos. Eso me alarmo por lo que decidí separarme lentamente y en contra de todos mis deseos. Ella al sentir mi movimiento aflojo un poco sus brazos de alrededor de mi cuello, pero no los quito de su lugar.

Cuando había suficiente espacio entre nosotros para poder hablar, poco a poco ella fue abriendo sus ojos, ese momento para mí fue como un acto de magia, ella estaba resplandeciente con su piel de porcelana, sus mejillas sonrojadas, sus labios rojos con una pequeña sonrisa, y sus ojos, sus ojos brillaban como estrellas, estaban llenos de vida, cualquier persona con sólo verla sería capaz de contagiarse de su alegría.

Dime que esto no es un sueño -me dijo en voz baja

-No, no lo es, estoy aquí junto a ti, por siempre y rodeado de todos nuestros amigos te puedo decir sin ninguna duda que te amo, que eres el amor de mi vida, que no quiero estar un día más sin ti a mi lado y si me lo pides me arrodillare, suplicare y llorare para que me perdones por todo el sufrimiento que te hice pasar –le dije con todo mi corazón.

-No, no tienes que hacer eso... simplemente ese no era nuestro momento, pero ahora si lo es... también te amo, con todo mi ser y tampoco quiero vivir un día más sin ti a mi lado, y también quiero pedirte perdón por olvidarte y por no confiar en nuestro amor- desvió la mirada avergonzada pero para mí ella no tenía que pedir disculpas por nada.

No sabía que decir a sus palabras, así que hice lo mejor que se hacer que fue demostrarle con acciones cuanto la amaba, asi que la volví a besar con todo mi ser, no me importó que estuviéramos rodeados de un Pocotón de personas, para mí lo único importante era la mujer en mis brazos.

Esta vez el beso fue más profundo, ya no tenía ni miedo ni restricciones, la bese con todo mi ser.

-Muy bien muy bien tortolos ya pueden separarse o buscarse una habitación – pude escuchar como nuestro entrometido publico hablaba

-Tatsuki. ¿Sabes cuánto hemos esperado para ver este momento?- dijo Rukia

-Si pero eso no quiere decir que van a empezar a quitarse la ropa en frente de nosotros, además no he terminado de dar mi aprobación y tampoco lo he amenazado adecuadamente-

-Eso puede esperar – escuche que dijo CHAD.

-Se ven tan lindos juntos –Exclamo la menor de mis hermanas.

-Deberían aprovechar y casarse de una vez, estoy seguro que podemos organizar una boda civil para mañana – opino Tessai

Podía escuchar como todos hablaban y hablaban, pero yo no quería dejar de besar a Orihime, poco me importaba las locuras que estuvieran diciendo. Pero por lo tensa que podía sentirla sabía que ella estaba algo incómoda por el público, por lo que poco a poco fui disminuyendo la intensidad del beso y me fui separando de ella, ambos abrimos los ojos al mismo tiempo, y ella me dedico una de sus tímidas y hermosas sonrisas a las que yo respondo con un abrazo y bese su frente

Al voltear a ver a todos nuestros amigos pude ver a alguno de ellos con sus celulares apuntando hacia nosotros y grabándonos.

-No pueden respetar un poco- les dije intentando con todo mi ser no demostrar lo avergonzado que me sentía, Orihime al ver las cámaras, oculto su cara en mi pecho a lo que yo le respondí abrazándola y pegándola más a mí.

-Este era un momento digno de grabar, muchos de nosotros llevamos años esperando a que esto ocurriera- dijo Karin.

-Pero no es razón para que se metan en un momento íntimo – les reproche

-Si no quieres que nos metamos no lo hagas frente a nosotros-se burlo Yoruichi

-Sea frente a ustedes o no, igual buscarían la forma de no meterse -

-En eso tienes toda la razón, menos mal que decidiste aceptar tu destino y no dificultarnos las cosas -me dediqué a mirar mal a rangiku e ignorarla

-Creo que es momento de que tú y Orihime hablen...así que..- comenzó a decir Renj.

-Váyanse a hablar a otro lado porque nosotros sólo más y no nos vamos a mover-

Baje mi mirada hacia Orihime y ella me dio un pequeño asentimiento de la cabeza por lo que tome su mano y nos guíe fuera del lugar, caminamos un rato en silencio hasta que llegamos al parque donde había estado hace un rato, rápidamente ubicamos una banca donde sentarnos.

Ya posicionados de frente mutuamente, ambos nos quedamos callados, creo que imagino de los dos sabía cómo comenzar.

-Perdóname - decidí ser el primero en hablar. - Yo no me debi alejar de esa forma, debi seguirte y aclarar las cosas- le dije.

-No tienes que disculparte por nada yo tomé el riesgo al confesarme en ese momento, te tomé por sorpresa- dijo ella como siempre culpándose por todo

-Pero debí decir algo...- intenté decirle

-Ichigo nada de lo que dijeras hubiera cambiado la situación, en ese momento no estábamos listos para estar juntos, tu no habías definido que era lo que sentías por mí y yo aún no me había dado mi lugar en el mundo.

-Sí, pero quiero que sepas que te amo, que fui un cobarde al no haber venido antes, al hacerte sufrir -

-Tu no me hiciste sufrir Ichigo, sólo fuiste sincero y eso no te convierte en ningún villano, y por sufrir, creo que no seré la primera ni última persona en sufrir de un corazón roto, es algo normal-intento bromear.

-Pero, yo debí...- intenta disculparme

-Ichigo el hubiera no existe, estábamos destinados a esperar. Este es nuestro momento de estar juntos, y aunque no lo creas, me alegra que las cosas hayan sucedido de esta manera- le dedique una mirada de desconcierto- no me malinterpretes te amo, y amo estar contigo y me costó estar sin ti, pero si me hubiera quedado contigo en el pasado jamás me hubiera podido graduar de la universidad, hubiera dejado todo por ti, y en realidad estoy feliz conmigo misma por haber logrado está meta

-Y siempre tienes que sentirte así, eres la persona más capaz y fuerte que conozco, no dejas que nada te impida lograr tus sueños- le dije

-Gracias – me respondio mientras se sonrojaba.

-Aunque no me gustó mucho el cómo se dieron las cosas, tú tienes razón, ambos necesitábamos crecer y madurar para llegar a este momento - Ella me dedicó una pequeña, pero ahora sentía que era el momento más difícil, el que hacer... Yo no podía quedarme en el mundo real, y yo no sabía si ella querría irse conmigo a la sociedad de almas.

-Se en lo que estás pensando. Ichigo no estoy dispuesta a volverme a alejar de ti, el saber que me amas lo es todo para mi y si a ti no te molesta, me gustaría mudarme contigo a la sociedad de almas, creo que mis conocimientos en medicina me permitirán ayudar en el 4to escuadrón y no creo que el capitán general o la capitana unohana, se molesten con la idea-

Estaba sorprendido, la mujer más increíble del mundo me amaba y estaba dispuesta a dejar su hogar por mi. - Te amo - no tenía otras palabras que decir- Y no quiero que nunca dudes de eso, eres la persona para mí, lo más importante que tengo, daría mi vida sin pensarlo por ti, es por eso que quiero hacer las cosas bien- me levanté de donde estaba sentado y me arrodille frente a ella.

-Sé que no necesito tener mil citas contigo para conocerte, o una larga relación para tomar esta decisión, en el pasado sabia lo importante que eras para mí, por eso tu seguridad siempre era lo primero, pero a pesar de eso tuve que perderte para poder comprender que eso que sentía no era cariño de amigos, era algo mal, algo que hoy frente a ti puedo decir que es amor- en este momento mi corazón era el que hablaba por mí- amo todo de ti tu loca imaginación, tu bondad, tu preocupación por los demás, Te amo Orihime Inoue y me gustaría saber ¿si te quieres casar conmigo?- para mí la decisión no era nada apresurada, llevaba años conociéndola y sé que yo estaba listo para este paso, sólo espero que ella también lo estuviera.

Con pequeñas lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos, ella asintió con la cabeza y se lanzó a mis brazos, perdí el equilibrio por lo que ambos caímos al césped, ella encima de mí, y con ella en mis brazos nos dimos un beso que sabía que era el comienzo de la vida que ambos habíamos anhelado por años.

¿

Holaaa, perdón por la tardanza estaba algo corta de inspiración...pero aquí esta el ultimo capitulo de esta historia que espero les guste.

PerdonenMe si encuentran algún error-horror ortagrafico... y espero que se entienda la narración

porfa díganme que les pareció... estuvo algo cursi?, siento que me pase un poco con el personaje de IchIgo

Pero en fin...espero que sea de su agrado y dejen muchos REVIEWS


	4. Outtake

Outtake

-No deberíamos estarlos Espiando- dijo Yuzu regañando a todos los presentes de la fiesta de los graduados.

-Yuzu y perdernos esto, en que otro momento podríamos ver a Ichigo todo mandilón y sensible expresando sus sentimientos - le respondió su gemela.

-Sigue estando mal, es un momento íntimo de ellos- se siguió quejando la más pequeña de los Kurosakis.

-Les dije que habría boda- dijo Matsomoto con suficiencia.

-Hace un momento ni siquiera querías que el se acercará a ella, y estas diciendo que sabías que terminarían comprometidos- dijo Rukia entre molesta y extrañada.

-Si bueno, tal vez exageres un poco las cosas, para darle más drama a la situación- le respondió como si nada- Están muy cómodos encima del otro, ¿no creen que vayan a consumar en matrimonio ya verdad?- intento cambiar de tema

-¿Que situación?- está vez pregunto Tatsuki que también estaba extrañada por lo que decía la teniente.

-Pues que todos estábamos hartos de que Ichigo fuera un lento cabeza hueca, así que sólo lo motivamos un poco, exagerando las cosas- está vez fue Yoruichi la que hablo.

-¿Exagerar? Están diciendo que no eliminaron los sentimientos que Orihime tenía hacia Ichigo- casi que grito Rukia.

-Eso sí lo hicimos Kuchiki-san... sólo que tal vez exagerando el hecho de que eran sentimientos que no podría recuperar- dijo Urahara como si nada.

-Pero Orihime...- dijo Tatsuki, acaso su amiga también había engañado a Ichigo

-Ella tampoco lo sabía, a ella le dijimos lo mismo que a Ichigo- hablo el mayor de los Kurosakis

-Los engañaron... ¿para que o porque ?- pregunto Renji que no entendía nada.

-Porque de otra forma no hubiera sido tan divertido ver como el santurron de Ichigo le declara sus sentimientos, además jamás en la vida se atrevería a besarla de esa forma frente a nosotros.-se rio Yoruichi.

-Pero no entiendo, les dijeron que era algo que no se podía recuperar sólo para hacerlo más trágico y que Ichigo actuara sin pensar y la besara- ante las cuatro mentes malvadas detrás del plan asintieron.

-Es como el cuento, un beso de amor verdadero rompe el hechizo- dijo Uryu

-Así es pero eso no suena tan divertido, como un sentimiento irrecuperable- dijo Yoruichi encogiéndose de hombros. Todos los presentes volteearon a ver hacia la pantalla, y ver la dulce escena de los enamorados

-Si...en realidad fue un buen plan...algo malvado, pero funciono- dijo Renji

-Bueno, yo voy a ir a comprar revistas de boda, hay mucho que empezar a planificar, ¿alguna me quiere acompañar? - dijo Matsumoto que se levantó, y Rukia y Yuzu la siguieron.

-Bueno, nosotros deberíamos apagar esto, voy a pedir unas botellas de champagne, estoy hay que celebrarlo- dijo el ex capitán del décimo escuadrón.

-¿Quien los está grabando?- le preguntó Tatsuki a Urahara.

-Kon y Ririn están escondidos en el parque...les voy a avisar que ya se pueden regresar- les dijo Urahara a los jóvenes mientras se retira para realizar la tarea

-Al menos todo salí bien- dijo Uryu a los que quedaban

-Si, al fin ese par de tontos estarán finalmente juntos.-


End file.
